joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman or "Wondy" for short, real name Diana Prince was created by Zeus out of clay and is the princess of Themyscira. Biography Wonder Woman is known also as Diana of Themyscira, was the princess of the Amazons and one of the original seven founders of the Justice League. She was exiled after bringing outsiders to Themyscira, but was later welcomed back and made ambassador for her home. Personality Wonder Woman is a smart and sassy girl, who's strong and independent. Her mission is to make the world a better and safer place for all. She’s happy and friendly, but can be a bit gullible and often takes things literally. She is level-headed and down-to-earth. She is the voice of reason, who's always there to snap everyone back to reality in the Justice League. When someone she cares about is hurt, Wonder Woman becomes far more relentless and ruthless in battle. Having to watch her beloved Steve Trevor die, this made her go into an agonizing rage, as she assaulted and brutalized several villains with immense speed and ferocity. Relationships * Batman: She is very close with Batman. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her by Demeter. She has godlike strength and also invulnerability due to her aegis-made shield magic bracelets. With her superhuman strength and superior fighting abilities, she has proven to be able to take on any other member of the Justice League in combat. * Superhuman Durability: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana, possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. She is highly experienced in battling foes who use sorcery as a weapon. As a divine creation herself, she is far-less susceptible to manipulation by magic and mental attack than many of her fellow heroes. * Flight: Granted by Hermes (God of Messengers). Wonder Woman is capable of unassisted flight through an as yet unknown but probably magical means or through telekinesis. Wonder Woman is capable of flying at speeds of greater than escape velocity. She has been clocked at Mach 5 (hyper-sonic) traveling in sustained flight and can go much faster if need be. * Superhuman Speed: Granted by Hermes (God of Messengers). She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. Superhuman Reflexes: Granted by Hermes (God of Messengers). Wonder Woman possesses reflex abilities. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. * Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic-level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * Superhuman Stamina: Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. * Oneness With Fire: Granted by Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth). Apparently making her a focus of truth. * Animal Rapport: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. * Enhanced Senses: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. * Superhuman Sight: She also possess the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see to far greater distances than any normal human. Wonder Woman was briefly blinded, then had her sight restored by Athena. Since then, she has had the sight of Athena. * Dimensional Teleportation: On occasion, Wonder Woman can literally leave the planet through meditation. She did this to rescue Artemis when she was in hell, and has even conversed with the Greek Gods on occasion. * Master Combatant: Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. Batman once remarked that Wonder Woman is the best melee fighter in the world. * Master Tactician and Strategist: Diana is also an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader. * Multi-lingual: Diana has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak her native Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Lois Lane), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control. * Wisdom: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree varies from author to author. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League of America, along with the Martian Manhunter and Batman. * Aviation: Expert pilot. Seen flying the Invisible Jet with ease. * Expert Lasso Wielder: Can use the Lasso of Truth as an offensive and defensive weapon. Paraphernalia * Bracelets of Submission: The bracelets were formed from the remnants of Zeus's legendary Aegis shield, and Diana's superhuman reflexes and senses allow her to deflect or reflect projectiles and bullets, including automatic weapons fire, as well as energy blasts, including multi-vector attacks. * Lasso of Truth: absolutely unbreakable and has restrained beings as powerful as Superman, Captain Marvel, and the gods Ares and Hades. The Lasso burns with a magical aura called the Fires of Hestia, forcing anyone within the Lasso's confines to be truthful. The Fires can restore lost memories, dispel illusions, renew the wielder's body, protect those encircled by it from magical and nonmagical attacks, and even cure insanity. * Wonder Woman's Golden Tiara: doubles as a throwing weapon, used for long-distance attack or defense. * Sandals of Hermes: used to cross the dimensional impasse between Themyscira and the outside world, but they were passed on first to Artemis, and later to Wonder Girl. * Gauntlet of Atlas: Diana once used this. It magnifies the physical strength and stamina of the wearer by a factor of ten. * Invisible Plane: used as transport by Diana and could be mentally controlled. It was variously described as being either a creation of Amazon technology or the legendary winged horse Pegasus transformed into an aircraft. Its appearance varied as well, originally having a propeller and later being drawn as a jet aircraft, resembling a fighter plane. * Lansinar Technology: the Post-Crisis Wonder Woman has at her disposal a small lightweight disc of alien (Lansinar) technology that, when triggered by her thoughts, transforms into a transparent version of whatever object or vehicle is appropriate for her needs. Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Justice League Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters